


I Hate You, I Love You

by asymmetricalOverdose



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalOverdose/pseuds/asymmetricalOverdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider isn't very fond of being one-upped, and after Karkat managed to "tame him" by marking him, he decides it's time to pull out all the stops and tame Karkat. Karkat is less than thrilled about Dave being gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.Net under the user name "Minosuke Ichigo," and it was also posted on tumblr under the user name "Paranormal-Noire." Since FF.net hasn't been very active as of late, I decided to post it here! I hope everyone enjoys it, and I apologize in advance for possibly OOC Dave and Karkat.

Karkat blushed, glaring at Dave. Damn it, why the hell was this happening again? Oh, right, because Dave had almost dragged him to the room that Dave slept in (it was originally Karkat’s, but he never slept and usually just curled up in Sollux’s room to rest), and had just smirked at him that annoying little smirk that made Karkat’s blood boil and face flush with annoyance. “What the fuck is it? I have other things to do than fuck with you, shitstain.”

 

“Dude, chill,” Dave replied, holding up a hand and sitting on his bed, grinning a little. “Didn’t I tell you we’d continue that somewhere private?”

 

Karkat stared at Dave for a minute, trying to remember what “that” was exactly. Dave tilted his head and tapped the hickey Karkat had left, and Karkat covered his own hickey with a hand, blush darkening. Dave seriously wanted to continue that? It was just Kismesis marking! It wasn’t—oh boy.

 

He turned away with a growl. Like hell he was doing this. He was fine with the yelling and insulting, but his idea of fun wasn’t marking some kid just because he was fucking good at it. “Fuck you. I’m not here to let you get off, fuckass.”

 

“Well,” He heard the bed squeak and he hurried to the door to try and get out before Dave got the bright idea to do something to him, but failed to get it open before Dave was pressed against his back, a hand on the door and the other on his hip. “too bad, bro. You wanted a kismet-whatever relationship, and I’m guessing that means no means ‘hell yeah,’ right?” He ducked down, kissing the back of Karkat’s neck softly.

 

Karkat whimpered a little, heat rising to his face as he felt soft lips slide across the exposed skin of his neck. Humans, apparently, had a weird way of displaying hatred. When he and Sollux got into it, and they were matesprits, it wasn’t gentle. At all. It was bruising and he was usually bleeding from bite marks by this point. Not that he minded the rough treatment: he, like all trolls, enjoyed it. But the soft kisses and the gentle rubbing at his clothed hip were strange but not unwelcome.

 

Dave smiled when he felt Karkat relax and removed his hand from the door, holding Karkat’s hips lightly before sliding under his sweater and pulling the material over Karkat’s head. “Hm,” He kissed Karkat’s shoulders just as softly, dropping the sweater to the floor as he slid his arms around Karkat’s thin waist, pulling him flush against the human’s chest. “Heh. You’re acting like you’ve never been kissed like this.” Dave teased.

 

“I haven’t, dumbass…” Karkat grumbled, sighing softly and tilting his head when Dave kissed back up his neck.

 

Dave paused his kissing and pulled away for a moment before finally looking Karkat over, hidden eyes exploring faded scars and scarred over bite marks and scratches. He rubbed a scar on Karkat’s waist with his thumb, and Karkat wasn’t sure he liked the silence or the fact that Dave was looking at his back. At least he thought he was looking at his back. As far as Karkat could tell, Dave was just standing there like a creeper. Before Karkat could ask him what the fuck he was doing, Dave had leaned down to kiss his neck again, just as gently as before.

 

“Huh. So I’m like gonna pop your gentle sex cherry or somethin’?” Dave asked with a slight grin.

 

Karkat blushed again and twisted around, pressing back against the door. “W-wait! I never agreed to sex!”

 

“Oh, so you know that word, huh? And here I was thinking you idiots didn’t know anything.” Dave grinned a little, kissing Karkat’s neck again and pulling his hips close. “Besides. You sort of have to be punished for ‘taming’ me earlier.” He bit lightly at Karkat’s neck, grinning when he felt the troll shudder against him.

 

This was, of course, referring to Karkat’s rather expertly delivered hickey, which was coloring Dave’s skin, still as dark as when Karkat had given it to him. “N-not my fault you’re fucking easy as shit to tame.” Karkat growled. He squeaked in surprise when Dave pulled him from the door and pushed him back toward the bed. “What the hell are you—oof.” The back of his legs hit the bed and he fell back against it, eyes wide.

 

Dave chuckled, climbing on top of Karkat and kissing his chest softly. “I’m punishing you. So shut up and let me do my job.” Dave murmured against Karkat’s skin, hands sliding to the hem of Karkat’s pants. He paused when he felt Karkat push against him slightly.

 

“S-stop it, damn it!” Karkat stammered, face red and eyes filled with worry. Another protest was silenced by Dave’s lips pressing against his in a bruising kiss. The kiss was broken just as quickly as it was started, Karkat whining a little in distress when he felt his pants loosen and start getting tugged off of him.

 

“Relax. Jesus. We’re whatever that kiss-me-whatever thing is,” He kissed down Karkat’s chest and stomach, not too surprised to see a lack of a belly button. “so we’re supposed to fuck eventually. “ He licked where the troll’s belly button should have been, smiling a little when he heard Karkat inhale and felt him shudder slightly. He stood, looking down at Karkat and studying the now nude troll curiously.

 

Honestly, he was surprised to see that Karkat apparently shared, for the most part since he really couldn’t compare organs, a similar anatomy. That at least made this easier on Dave, though Karkat, judging by the angry noise that he had emitted, wasn’t enjoying being ogled. Not that he could even tell what Dave was doing since he still couldn’t fucking see his eyes behind the damn sunglasses. Dave gave him a little smirk and said, leaning over him and dragging his hands down Karkat’s legs softly, “What was that noise for? Want me to hurry up and make you scream?”

 

Blushing, Karkat sat up and swatted at Dave’s hands. “I’m not doing this with you, idiot!” He snapped, cheeks red as he scooted away from Dave, covering himself with a sheet.

 

Dave grinned and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. “Dude, what’re you afraid of? My junk’s pretty much the same as yours.” He smirked. “Except bigger.” He snickered when Karkat smacked him with a pillow, and grabbed Karkat’s wrist. He pinned it to the bed and crawled over him, smirking still when Karkat closed his legs and pulled them close to keep Dave away from him.

 

Karkat looked away, blushing. He bit his lip when he felt Dave kiss his knee and grumbled, “This isn’t fucking blackrom sex.”

 

Dave paused. “So, because I’m not fucking you into the mattress, you can’t have sex with me. Wow. You guys are fucked up something special, aren’t you?” He kissed Karkat’s knee again, using his free hand to slowly separate Karkat’s legs. “Trust me: You’ll hate me when it’s over. I’m a fucking god at this. So move your legs and let the god do his fuckin’ job.”

 

Karkat swallowed and slowly let Dave separate his legs, shaking slightly with nervousness. Oh god, was he really going to do this with someone other than Sollux? Well, it was really to be expected that this would happen eventually, but not like this. He sighed and relaxed slightly as Dave kissed his neck again, his free hand ghosting across every inch of exposed skin it could reach and sending shivers up Karkat’s spine. “F-fucker…too gentle…”

 

Dave chuckled against his skin and bit his neck softly, earning him a small whine of pleasure. “So you like biting. What about scratching?” He bit Karkat’s neck a bit hard and dragged his nails down Karkat’s inner thigh. He paused when he felt Karkat flinch and went back to gently touching, fingertips brushing across the stinging red marks he had left. “Hm. Biting it is.” He bit Karkat’s shoulder, blushing faintly as the troll under him cursed softly and squirmed underneath him, his half-hard arousal pressing against Dave’s stomach.

 

Karkat was so fucking confused right now. He covered his eyes with his free arm, breathing shallow as Dave began to drag soft kisses and loving touches down his chest and stomach. he moaned lightly when he felt warm breath on his arousal, the breath followed by slow, careful caresses. It was so gentle, so loving and careful, as if Dave was making love to him instead of hate-fucking him. His face grew hotter, as did his ears, neck, and shoulders as Dave kissed his thigh, soft tongue slipping from between equally soft lips to lick at the fresh scratches, as if to apologize. “Ah…ngh…D-Dave…” Karkat couldn’t even believe he was saying Dave’s name like that, his voice so soft and desperate.

 

The human paused for a moment, smiling against Karkat’s thigh before going back to licking and kissing the swollen red marks. He could feel Karkat hardening his hand and paused his stroking, settling to just rub the underside of the head with his thumb, earning him a quiet moan from the blushing, shuddering troll. Dave pulled away finally and released Karkat’s wrist and arousal, sitting up and smirking down at Karkat’s half-covered, blushing face.

 

“H-huh?” Karkat mumbled, dazed. What? It couldn’t be over now, could it? He hadn’t even gotten to release! He moved his arm, blinking slowly as he watched Dave tug his shirt off – how the hell the sunglasses stayed on was beyond him. Dave paused, fingers pinching his shirt, which he was about to drop on the floor, and a slow grin spread across his face.

 

“Like what you see? Well, duh. Obviously.” Dave chuckled, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Karkat just glared back at him. When the troll didn’t move, Dave sighed, looking put out. “Do I have to tell you what to do? Sit up, get over here,” He undid his belt and pants, tugging them down as well as his boxers – bright red of course. “and suck it.” Karkat stared at him as if he had just asked him to put a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger. Dave sighed again. “Oh, I get it. You have no idea how to. I understand. Either that or you’re afraid.”

 

That remark made Karkat bristle. He wasn’t afraid! He just didn’t like it. He snorted and sat up, tucking his legs under himself. “Not fucking afraid, asshole.” He grumbled, eyeing Dave nervously. Damn it. He was bigger than Karkat. Grumbling and blushing, he wrapped his fingers around Dave’s arousal and stroking it slowly. He heard a small noise, a groan maybe, from Dave and assumed this was a good thing. He watched curiously as Dave grew harder, stroking a little faster. “Fuck you and your dick.” Karkat grumbled.

 

Dave reached up with a trembling hand, pressing a button on his sunglasses as he tilted his head down to watch Karkat. A tiny red light flashed on the inside of his glasses, signaling that it was recording. Like hell he wasn’t going to record this. He, Dave Strider, was not above recording whacking material without his partner’s knowledge. He just hoped Karkat was good at this, or he would be wasting precious hard-drive space.

 

Actually…he’d probably keep it even if Karkat was terrible at it, if only because, honestly, the troll was kind of cute (and downright fuckable) when he was looking up at him like that, so spitefully despite the lust in his gold eyes and the rosy blush coloring his cheeks. “Well, soon my dick’ll be fucking you,” Dave muttered, sliding his fingers through Karkat’s hair gently. “so hurry up and get it wet so you don’t bitch at me about hurting you too much.”

 

Karkat snorted and hesitantly leaned forward, tilting his head slightly to lick at the base before licking up to the head, gaze shifting from Dave’s arousal to his face, searching for a reaction. Seeing only slightly narrowed eyebrows, he huffed a little and set to work licking his way around Dave’s arousal, keeping his touch light and only applying slight pressure to the underside of the head. He heard Dave inhale softly every now and then, the hand in his hair slowly petting him. A small groan escaped the otherwise stoic boy when Karkat finally paid attention to the head, licking slow and lazy circles around the tip before licking just as slowly at the slit. He grimaced a little at the taste, but otherwise didn’t mind it, especially since he managed to get sounds from Dave finally.

 

He smirked a little before finally taking the head into his mouth, sucking softly on it and rubbing his tongue across it firmly. He lifted his gaze to Dave’s, closing his eyes only when he leaned forward to take more into his mouth. He felt Dave’s fingers curl in his hair and tug lightly, more soft groans and murmured curses escaping the human as Karkat set to work on getting him as wet as possible while making the experience as pleasurable as he possibly could.

 

“Fuck…you’re,” Dave groaned again, biting his lip and watching Karkat closely. “pretty fuckin’ good at this…”

 

Karkat pulled away from him for a moment, licking the tip again before taking him back into his mouth, sucking softly and massaging the shaft and head with his tongue. His eyes, once more on Dave’s hidden ones, seemed to say, “Yeah, I know.”

 

Karkat whined when Dave pushed him away, gently, but let the human push him away and back against the bed. Dave crawled between his legs and kissed his neck and shoulder softly as he murmured, “Damn it…you’re kind of sexy when you’re using your mouth in a more productive way.” Karkat just smacked his arm and growled.

 

“Shut your own damn mouth, asshole…ngh!” Karkat let out a half-yelp when he felt a finger slide into him. He bit his lip, whimpering lightly in discomfort. “D-damn it…d-dry? Fucker, that hurts!”

 

“Hey, you said you liked it rough.” Dave replied coolly, biting Karkat’s neck softly. He smirked when that elicited a soft moan from the troll and bit him again, a little harder this time to try and cover up the pain of having a second finger forced into him. He let Karkat get used to the feeling, sitting up slightly so he could see his face. He watched the normally scowling face shift to a look of discomfort, and finally acceptance, and only then did Dave start preparing him, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could and searching for that bundle of nerves that would have Karkat moaning for him. Karkat grabbed his arms, whimpering and cursing softly as he felt Dave’s fingers gently rubbing against his insides, but the pain was short lived. He felt Dave’s fingers brush something that made his breath hitch and back arch slightly, forcing him to almost instantly forget about the pain.

 

Dave smiled a little and licked at the bite mark he had left, rubbing that spot again and shuddering slightly at the small cry that escaped Karkat’s lips. “Again: when you’re not talking,” Dave kissed him softly, breaking it when he felt Karkat’s tongue against his lips. “you’re fucking sexy as hell.” He grinned at the scowl that crossed Karkat’s face, and quickly erased the dirty look with a soft push of his fingers. “Heh. Ready?”

 

“W-will you just hurry up and fuck me, asshole?” Karkat panted, cheeks hot and eyes half-mast and clouded with lust.

 

Dave kissed him softly, pulling his fingers free as he pushed his tongue into Karkat’s mouth. He was grateful that Karkat was being careful with those teeth of his, having been a little afraid that the troll would bite his tongue off or something. He sighed, feeling Karkat’s tongue begin to push against his, and the battle for control was surprisingly gentle and slow. Apparently Karkat had gotten used to the slow and lazy pace Dave had set and had decided to just go with it instead of fight it.

 

A quiet moan escaped Karkat, muffled by Dave’s mouth and tongue as he hesitantly hugged Dave’s neck loosely. He shifted nervously, feeling Dave grab his hip with one hand while the other pressing the head of his arousal against Karkat, and opened his eyes, uncertain if Dave’s eyes were opened or closed. Silently cursing the sunglasses, he reached for them, but quickly grabbed a hold of Dave’s shoulder when the human suddenly pushed into him, tearing a cry of surprised from his throat.

 

Dave groaned softly, hiding his face against Karkat’s neck as he let the cursing troll adjust to the sudden intrusion. He couldn’t believe how tight Karkat was. It was like fucking a virgin or something, and part of him wondered what it would have been like to be Karkat’s first. Would he have been quiet and nervous? No, probably not. Loud and obnoxious? More than likely. He kissed Karkat’s shoulder softly, wondering silently if there was any way he could find a way to convince Karkat to stay after this. Not forever, maybe just an hour or so, no longer than that. He blushed faintly at that train of thought, eyes widening momentarily behind his sunglasses. Oh fuck no. He had not just thought that gay ass shit. Saying it out loud to mess with Karkat was one thing, but thinking it?

 

That was a no-no. A big no-no in the Dave handbook.

 

Shaking his head slightly, he gently pulled Karkat’s arms from around his neck and sat up, quickly lacing his fingers with Karkat’s and smirking down at the blushing, panting troll. “Ready?” He asked, gently pinning Karkat’s hands to the bed and leaning over him.

 

Blushing, Karkat glared up at him and growled. “Just fucking m-move already, damn it…!” He hated waiting, and waiting for Dave to get a fucking move on was killing him. “I’m gonna die of fucking old age before you finally do anything other than—oh fucking god!” The last oh-so-elegant part was shouted when Dave, tired of being bitched at, pulled out, then thrust back in as hard as he could. It defeated the, “gentle sex” thing, but it at least got Karkat to stop whining at him.

 

Dave smirked down at Karkat, squeezing his hands slightly. “Quit bitching. Jesus. You’re such a fucking girl.” Karkat glared back at him, blush dark and body tense underneath him, and he opened his mouth to (probably) bitch at him again. Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and began so slowly rock against him, groaning lightly as he pushed into tight heat and watched as Karkat’s expression shifted from one of distain to surprise, and then to pleasured bliss.

 

A low moan escaped Karkat, the slow and rhythmic movements sending shivers of pleasure up his spine and making thought increasingly difficult. His eyes fluttered closed and he only opened them when he heard Dave murmur, “Keep them open,” before delivering a hard thrust that made Karkat arch slightly and cry out, the cry followed shortly by a whimpered plea for more. He was denied his desire, Dave continuing the gentle pace he had set, only pushing into him hard when Karkat started to whine. It was, he discovered, a very effective way to shut the troll up and replace his headache-inducing bitching with shiver-inducing moans and cries.

 

Karkat squeezed Dave’s hands slightly, relaxing against the bed and forcing himself to try and put up with Dave’s fucked up idea of hate-sex. He wasn’t used to this, being filled almost lovingly. Trolls were a violent race. They didn’t have gentle sex or gentle anything really, and he found himself disgusted with, well, himself that such a slow pace had him meeting each thrust and moaning as if he enjoyed it. Which he didn’t enjoy it! Because if he did, he would be an even bigger freak than he already was and he wasn’t really sure if he could stand being not only an outcast in blood but an outcast in the fucking bedroom.

 

Plus, the fact that he was having such…such…loving sex with Dave of all people should have made him sick to his stomach, but it didn’t. He could feel Dave shuddered slightly, watching with bliss-blurred eyes as the human bit his lip. He didn’t recognize the look for a moment, but a slow and shuddering thrust made him whimper and realize that Dave was also struggling with this. Not the, “oh my god, I’m love-fucking my kismesis” thing. That was purely Karkat. This was a, “I want to fuck him as hard as I can, but I can’t lose control” type of thing.

 

Karkat felt a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth, and on the next thrust, he moaned, “Aah…ngh…D-Dave…” He hooked his legs around Dave’s waist and looked up at him, trying to look as needy as possible (though, really, he didn’t need to try too hard). He was pleased to see Dave’s cheeks color, and confused when Dave pushed deep into him – pulling a soft cry from Karkat’s lips – and leaned down, lips brushing against Karkat’s.

 

“Goddamn it…you’re not making this easy, you know that?” Dave murmured, tightened his grip on Karkat’s hands for a moment. “…Heh. Well…I guess,” He pulled back only a little, delivering a shallow but hard thrust that made Karkat moan and arch against him. “you’ve been good long enough.”

 

Before Karkat could yell at him, Dave sat up again, keeping Karkat’s hands pinned to the bed as he hastened his pace, groaning softly as the pace shifted from slow and gentle to hard and fast. Karkat moaned loudly, eagerly meeting each thrust. His moans steadily rose in volume, and Dave had to admit that seeing Karkat so eager and excited was fucking hot. Goddamn Karkat for being so fucking sexy when he wasn’t running his damn mouth. He released one of Karkat’s hands, reaching between them and stroking Karkat’s arousal in time with his thrusts, the added stimulation making Karkat’s moans turn to cries.

 

Dave pressed a sloppy kiss to Karkat’s neck and panted, “H-how…how close are you?” Fuck he hoped he was close. He didn’t want to be the first to come, damn it.

 

Karkat grabbed Dave’s shoulder with his free hand and whimpered, eyes tightly closed. “A-almost…t-there…aah…”

 

Dave smiled against his skin and, forgetting that he was recording, kept his face half buried in Karkat’s neck, biting and sucking hard on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. He licked the mark he was working on and murmured breathlessly, “Mine…” Karkat didn’t hear him, and Dave wasn’t even sure he himself had heard the words properly, and he decided that he hadn’t heard himself properly at all and that the word, “mine” had never passed his lips.

 

All too soon it ended, Karkat screaming his name and tightened impossibly around Dave, his own release spilling across his stomach. Dave groaned loudly, biting down hard on Karkat’s nape and bucking eagerly into the sudden tightness, only vaguely aware of Karkat whimpering, “O-oh god…n-not inside…f-feels so fucking gross!”

 

He didn’t really care how gross it felt. He wasn’t the one that had to deal with it. “Sorry,” His breath hitched and his hips jerked forward, releasing inside Karkat and shakily moving against him to ride out the orgasm. “Oh fuck, Karkat…” Dave slowed his movements, gasping against Karkat’s shoulder and trying to get the desire to move. Karkat tried to catch his breath, eyes closed and mouth open slightly to make breathing easier. He didn’t move or open his eyes when he felt Dave shift, but he did respond when he felt the human press a soft, tired kiss to his lips. He slid his hand from Dave’s shoulder to his hair, returning the tender kiss. Tongues met slowly and gently, teeth carefully scraping lips and soft sighs escaping them.

 

Finally, the kiss was broken, and Dave pulled himself free, flopping onto the side of the bed facing the door. He closed his eyes, then opened them when he felt Karkat sit up, watching the blushing troll for a moment before sliding his arm around his waist and forcing him to lay down, pulling him close so his back was against Dave’s chest. He kissed the top of Karkat’s head and murmured tiredly, “Stay for a while, geez.”

 

Karkat’s blush darkened. Damn it, he didn’t want to stay. Well…part of him did. “Why, damn it?”

 

“Because I told you to. Obey your god.” Dave grumbled in reply, eyes closing again as he slowly kissed down to Karkat’s shoulder, pausing to lick the mark he had left. He smiled at Karkat’s snort, and his smile widened when he felt Karkat snuggle back against him, the troll resting his head against the bed with a sigh.

 

“So fucking demanding…” Karkat grumbled, staring at the wall and blushing. He hated to admit it…but this was nice. Sollux cuddled with him, of course. He would be a crappy matesprit if he didn’t. Karkat just liked cuddling he supposed, which made him feel retardedly girly, but damn it.

 

Dave let his head drop back to the bed with a small sigh, tightening his arm around Karkat’s waist. He reached up with his free hand, turning off the recorder and removing his sunglasses, folding them and setting them on the box next to the bed before nuzzling Karkat’s hair softly. They laid in silence for a long while, and it took Dave several minutes to realize that, for the first time in days, Karkat was sleeping. He sat up on an arm and looked down at Karkat’s face.

 

He looked so…innocent, dark hair falling across his cheek and forehead. He looked his real age without the scowl on his face, expression relaxed and lips parted slightly and breathing soft. Dave smiled slightly, leaning down and kiss his cheek. Maybe, for now, in the dark comfort of his room where no one could see, he could admit that maybe Karkat was more important to him than he would like. But only for now. In the morning, he would go back to not giving a shit. Wouldn’t he?

 

He laid back down, sighing and hugging Karkat close again. “Damn it…don’t you fucking tame me again, Karkat.” He muttered, closing his eyes to sleep.


End file.
